vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Impmon101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Yuki's Children.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lizzy435 (talk) 05:39, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Done. Birthday & Sign This is ridiculous. Where on earth was it ever stated her birthday was and her sign? For Zero, too? Posting false info on a wiki supposed to be on facts is misleading. Please remove it.-- 15:05, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Just because there been there for years doesn't make FACTUAL. You linked me to a fan-generated website where ANYONE, trolls and the like, can edit on it and add false information. Check these out. All of these said something simliar, but where's the evidence? It wasn't said in an interview with Hino or was it released in the fan book. So, where was it from? Where was it confirmed? Why is there no source for it, except from what a bunch of fans posted? This wiki is one of the most disorganized and uninhabited wikias around. You can just post information about characters if there's no source. If you read the comments from the first link, you users talking and explaining that it was NEVER confirmed. Heck, check Yuki's talk page, too. There's a section where the users talked about it, but since no real user edits here and bothers to check the info and the source, the information is still there.-- 18:45, April 12, 2015 (UTC) When I first got here, those birthdays were already there so I have assumed all these years that they were correct. I had no reason to believe that they weren't correct. Rather than complaining, you can make an account and start helping. AshBell13 (talk) 21:16, April 12, 2015 (UTC)impmon101 Audition Hi, I'm will be writing a series named Eternal Darkness that is inspired by Vampire Knight and I don't see many users up here on the vampire knight wiki. So I was wondering if you like to audition a character. http://the-originals-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cori11/Eternal_Darkness_Auditions! Adoption Hello! It seems that there are no active admin on this wiki since Glass Heart is inactive. As you are the most active member here, maybe you would be interested in adopting? I'm not interested in being an admin or anything, but there's a code error on the main page that I would like to fix and I need an admin to unprotect it. -- KylaraE (talk) 23:40, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Talk page Hey there. Can you please take these issues to the page's corresponding talk page? I have explained why I made the changes to that page in my edit summaries, but this is the second time you have undone the changes without explanation. Please take disagreements like this to the talk page instead of continuing to undo the edits. - KylaraE (talk) 23:19, November 29, 2017 (UTC) The wiki Hey Impmon, Just wanted to reach out and see if you wanted to discuss anything. Since you are a regular editor here and you were interested in adoption, I'm wondering if you had anything in mind for improving the wiki? If you have any concerns or suggestions, please feel free to bring them up. I look forward to working with you. KylaraE (talk) 19:33, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi KylaraE, Congratulations on becoming the new admin of this wiki. You've done a great job updating everything. I only tried adopting the wiki myself because I saw in an earlier post that you wanted me to. I had always planned to make you admin after I got control since you have more experience using wikicode and CSS. If I could change something, it would be to reduce the number of categories listed under the characters. Categories such as main character, supporting character and minor character seem unnecessary. You should also look through the Categories list as there are some redundancies. Maybe you could make me Content Moderator so I can help with the cleanup. (Impmon101 (talk) 04:04, December 22, 2017 (UTC)) ::Sure thing, I've given you rights. I adopted because it seemed like you were maybe not interested in doing so after the initial request wasn't completed, and I wanted to see some things spruced up here. Just wanted to hear from you before moving forward with rights. ::I haven't really looked at the categories, and honestly my interests are in other areas at the moment, so do as you see best there. I'm still working on the layout and CSS, and I hope to have that mostly sorted out within the next few days, then I plan to move on to templates and navboxes. Let me know there's anything else! — KylaraE (talk) 21:04, December 22, 2017 (UTC)